Faim Dangereuses
by Vain-x-Delirium
Summary: Can you tell me when a man is most Dangerous?
1. 00 That Butler, Most Dangerous When

Prologue

..::..::..::..

When is a man most dangerous?

One could say that it is in the time of insanity. Why not? When one was insane, there was no control over the senses. Reason did not work, and surely, the system which often tells you to recognize someone or something is rendered useless. For insanity, there is hardly ever a cure. And if one is cured, then one was extremely lucky. If one is not cured, then death is certain for the senile.

For others, they say that desire is what makes a man most dangerous. Again…why not? When one has a desire, nothing else matters. Right or wrong, as long as there's a need to pursue and chase after, there was no reason to stop. When everything is but a step away, it doesn't matter if the road extends. There will always be an end…ALWAYS.

To some they say that being rendered desperate makes a man dangerous. It was possible. A desperate man will always do whatever it took to make an exit from such a disposition. If worse comes to worst and depression hits, a man will not only hurt others. He will also hurt himself in the process as a means of escape.

There are those who think that perfection makes a man dangerous. When something is about to go wrong, the perfectionist will not stand for it. He will, in one way or another, resort to something catastrophic in order to relinquish the flaw. They are quite the extremists after all.

Among these people, some would suggest that kindness is what makes a man most dangerous. And this just didn't mean to others, but mainly to himself. To let one's self be abused till there's nothing left. Selflessness is the key to being foolishly obedient. To see a master's contentment in exchange for the satisfaction of not disobeying a command, truly, kindness was a good man's indirect form of murder to his own persona.

Still, there is one among the rest who would think otherwise.

He would think that hunger is what makes a man most dangerous.

When famished, one tends to forget a lot of things, if not, then everything at all. A grumbling stomach was louder than any words that could be uttered by the mind or the mouth. Hunger leads one to forget what he is and leads the hungry down to a path less perfect that expected. The hunger get rids of perfection in totality, leaving one desperate for food. And when one is desperate, the desire is formed. When the want sinks in, even kindness is eradicated and when everything else has gone…sanity will start to break down as well. Hunger leads one to forget about everything...and only a few could stand such torture.

When the hunger becomes too strong, what can the ravenous ones do?

…when the hunger become too insatiable, even the dog will bite its master for the tiniest scrap of flesh...


	2. 01 Her Butler, Double Black

"Young lady, where are you off to when lessons are about to begin?"

The sternest of voices would echo along the long corridors of an old western style mansion. Despite its age, the place was well kept. The cream colored walls were spotless and free from any stains that came with old age. What could be seen though would be the elegant golden patterns and designs that were printed at the near bottom. The ceiling was free of cobwebs, but not of the finest chandeliers and lights that money could buy. What looked like dangling diamonds WERE diamonds, and light bounced off of them beautifully, thus creating a radiant glow that seemed like sparkling silver light. The hallway itself was a thing of marvel at, dark blue Parisian rugs covered the entire area, plush and soft against the soles of the feet. In this hallway, or any hallway in this house for that matter, footsteps were never present. Neither clacks of boots nor could clicks of heels be heard. Noise was not a very welcomed thing in this manor, no one liked it. Not the mistress, not the servants. Everything was sound proofed that the walls and even the tiles were made to absorb noises.

"I dislike like that teacher. I refuse to study in that man's presence."

The silky voice of a young female responded, but before she could run away completely, a towering male served as her blockade.

"Move," A pout was etched upon her lips and her brows instantly knitted together. She had an irate look upon her young features, but the person that stood before her was less than amused with her attitude. The figure himself was not about to back down just because the lady rudely requested it. Oh no, the elegant figure continued to stand there, unfazed. A gloved hand would rise only to be placed atop the other that was supported by an intricate looking cane. Blue eyes would stare down and emerald hues before a light yet mocking smirk passed his lips. "If you can make me take one step away from my spot, I will let you freely play in the garden and I will dismiss your etiquettes tutor for today. If not, you shall march back to the study room and you shall take your lesson like an adult."

"Then prepare to be moved."

There was no hesitation in her voice as she rushed at the man that stood in her way. The garden was not far away, she merely had to at the farther end of the hallway and she'd reach a door leading to the desired place. Oh and it was a beautiful one indeed. Filled with sterling white roses, the bushes were like a mass of purity waiting to be beheld. The green foliage was trimmed nicely, and the different shapes and sizes beautifully complimented each other. The garden had a maze as well, and it was her escape from the stress that the mansion gave her. It was her special place. A treasured place…

For a girl who wore a frilly dress and high heeled shoes, she was quick. He could see the look on her face, resisting the pain that her feet were receiving from those murderous things just for a shot of freedom. Lace gloved hands would throw a punch, her hips twisting slightly in order to produce a more effective punch. But before it could reach, a pair of arms would be hooked around the waist of the young lady and she would be held back, lifted and set down a couple of inches away from the man that had challenged her.

"That's not fair! Why do you always have to order Sebastian to save you?" A soft smile passed the intervening man's lips for a while. This was a very common scene among the three. "Because he is my butler," came a most confident, yet bored answer. "And you're mine, the kind of butler who can't make proper tea nor prepare delicious desserts." She stopped her attempts hit the older man from before, but the annoyance was still on her face, never letting up. "The kind of butler that can't clean and is useless inside the house, why must I have this kind of butler…" She mused again, this time, glaring at both males. "Because this is the kind of butler that's teaching you to survive in the world filled with harsh realities. Because this master also helplessly pleaded for help…" That alone got her to back down. It was true.

_Save me. I don't want to see them dying anymore. I don't want to see it!_

The sudden flash of dead bodies covering her and protecting her made the young lady weak in the knee. Clutching her head, the trauma from that time sank in once again, and shivers raced through the entirety of her body. She swore revenge, but with what power she had now, she could not do it alone.

"Sebastian, bring her back to the study. This time, do not let her escape."

There was a pause for silence between the two. "Yes, my lord." With the words being uttered, the lord passed the troublesome girl and his own butler. He headed for the study where he will observe today's lessons.

"The young master is only looking out for your best interest, my lady. Now, shall we go back to the study?"

Sebastian instantly brought the girl out of her unspoken stupor. Emerald eyes focused on red ones, those curved lips and the gentle features. Compared to her butler, this one was more adept to the job. "Alright…but I will not enjoy it." Her muttering never went unheard. Only, the butler would place a hand on her shoulder after helping him stand and smiled courteously. "Even if you are not enjoying it, a lady must always smile in the presence of others."

"I…I will!"

And with that, she ran off to the study to keep her end of the bargain. For a while, Sebastian was left to himself, red eyes glowing slightly pink before the smile diminished and turned into an agonized frown. He bit at his quivering lip as well upon covering his face with one gloved hand.

_Since when did it become like this?_ He would continue to wonder to himself.

..::..::..::..

"And you must bow, as you may never forget your place in society."

A smile visited her features as she listened. There was not a time that a frown showed on her face. Her butler, standing at the end of the lord, looking like a nobleman instead, was smiling all the same.

For her lady to be well accepted into society, then she must be well mannered. To endure something that she hated for the soul goal of acceptance was a secondary goal. He would like to see her established, without the need to lose her purity. If she would resolve to such pettiness, then what would become of her?

The lessons were boring, even he could tell. The constant banter of basic knowledge was not much to her and his taste, but complying was a success key. Outside, the lord's butler tended to the chores. The house needed to be well kept and spotless, the garden needed to look its best, the tablecloth for the table had to be changed, and the afternoon tea needed to be prepared. The lord had made sure that everything would go according to schedule. The lessons were almost over after all, and right on the dot of afternoon tea time.

"Now do not forget to study your lessons for next week. Our class is dismissed."

"Thank you, Mr. Collin."

With a curt nod and a bow, she stood to show her teacher to the door. The man at the back simply pushed himself away from the wall and motion for the young girl to stop. Blinking she did and the man himself fetched the tutor.

"She is a splendid young lady. You have done well raising her." was the teacher's words as he left along with the young maiden's butler. "But of course, what would I be if I cannot accomplish such a feat."

On a side note, the moment the two made their exit, the mistress of the house sat back down and sighed, and on cue, the lord's butler would come in pushing a food tray that held today's afternoon tea and snacks.

"Ying Ming?"

"That is quite perceptive of you, my lady. It was fortunate that I was able to order some locally since it's only produced during March and April. I had bought it for the young master, but I'm sure he would not mind sharing it with you." An almost mischievous look played upon his lips as he placed an index just over his mouth. The tea was then poured into a _Wedgewood_ teacup. The china's intricate black and gold Egyptian design seemed to dance on the porcelain thanks to its elegant "flow", and the black tea itself seemed to compliment the chinaware itself.

"I don't really want to drink Ciel's personal stash of tea, but because Sebastian prepared it, I can't turn it down."

"To be regarded in such a manner, you honor me, my lady."

The tea cup would then be placed down on the table, along with a platter. "For today's afternoon snack, Ying Ming Yunnan Tea, raspberry scones with chocolate raspberry mousse. I thought you'd like your favorite dessert after your annoying lesson." That playful smile never left Sebastian's lips as he offered the girl her favored treat. She was delighted of course, and easily took a spoon and scooped a little of the mousse dome that was garnished with the finest of white chocolates. As usual, Sebastian's desserts were unparalleled. The taste of raspberry served as an after taste for the semi-sweet semi-bitter chocolate. It was a good combination. The scone's sweetness, when she tried it, evened out the tasted of sweetness; and the taste of tea was refreshing. There was a hint of sweetness, but the taste of flowers was a good blend to the raspberry and chocolate.

"It's good that you never forget the Phantomhive hospitality, Sebastian," The stern voice came back, this time after the door creaked open once again. "But spoiling her is not a part of your job." The soft click of his boot against the tiled floor echoed inside the room. From the push tray, he took one of the _Jaspers_ and poured some tea for himself. Savoring the taste of tea was relaxing, and the floral notes that it had really was cleansing. As much as he did not need to eat these types of food, he did enjoy indulging in it once in a while. Sadly, he could not really taste it, instead he simply reminisced about it from when he was still human.

"Ciel, don't be so hard on Sebastian. He's doing a better job than you at serving me tea."

"And you spoil him just as much as he does you, Victoria."

She puffed her cheeks then, seemingly annoyed with how she was addressed. "You speak to your master in such an insolent way. You're very unbecoming as a butler, Ciel." Ciel only grimaced at this though. How could he be a good one when he himself was a noble, an Earl of all things…had his hunger been satiable enough, he would have done it like he did in the past, but Sebastian's meals were not as fulfilling for his stomach. For a butler that could produce pastries and food of high class quality, his meal selection for the past few years were mediocre. The once Earl of the Phantomhive manor could not decipher Sebastian's taste. His willingness to give up his food for his master was automatic. A butler would rather starve than let his master experience famine, but he couldn't tell if there was an underlying motive behind it. He could be looking too much into it, but Ciel may also have a point.

"My my, is the young master jealous? Should I start teaching you how to properly make tea?" As always though, he was the same. Sebastian's own sense of humor and sarcasm never ceased to amaze the lord.

Ciel only grumbled. "In any case," He continued on. "It's currently _**The Season**_ and the young mistress received a number of invitations." Sebastian announced.

This time, both the lord and the young mistress grimaced. Sebastian could only produce an uneasy looking smile. They were a little TOO similar in certain aspects.

"Must we really go to their invitations? These social gatherings are always such a bore. It says so much for English lifestyle." Ciel kept quiet at this, having the same sentiments.

"It would be rude not to attend, being a lady yourself, you should get used to these events or else you may not get a fiancée." Sebastian explained. "I'm not really hoping for any man that would spend my life's fortune away on needless things." The grimace was on her face again; perhaps she and her butler were indeed connected in some way. And yet, they were not. The mention of a lover simply made him turn away. Remembering someone from his past was never such a good experience.

"We shall attend the Queen's ball." Ciel intervened. He himself took the liberty to filter through the amassing pile of letters and invitations. It was really only the Queen's that mattered. And it was set for next week. Most of them were set for next week. "We shall attend the others as well, but just for show. Be on your best behavior Victoria, we don't need your name tarnished for anything."

"I am the Lady of the Edelweiss house; I will not do anything to bring shame to my own name." Those emerald hues were surely serious. Ciel knew how to make her stand in her place. Only a few vexing words and she would get the hint. He may not be the best butler when it came to doing house hold necessities, but he was the best butler when it came to making people build responsibility.

"Ciel, I will leave to you the preparations for the upcoming events, I don't want you to make any mistakes either." She warned. For her young age of fourteen, she was capable when she gave it her best. It made him smile. As eyes closed, his right hand would be raised up to his chest and a curt bow would be given at the lady, his smile never leaving his face. "Shut the hell up, as the butler of the Edelweiss manor, there are no room for errors." He might be rude, but he spoke surely. Victoria would have sighed had she not been used to this, but she knew that he was capable. "Ciel," She paused by the door and looked at her servant for a moment. "Yes?" This time, he himself would return the master's stare.

"Please don't do anything drastic." She did not await a response. Simply though, she left the study and went on her way to the garden.

"Yes, your Majesty," The façade would disappear upon her exit though, and other preparations were to be made. "Sebastian, you know what to do." Were his only words before he himself left in order to make his own preparation for the upcoming events for next week. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered firmly, this time mimicking the same respectful gestures that his lord showed the young mistress before she left a few seconds ago.


End file.
